


Just an Average Morning

by KittsFics



Series: Old Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, With a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: James and Q manage a lazy morning off together.





	Just an Average Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 12th February 2013 [ here ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/post/42946698884/00q-just-an-average-morning) on tumblr.

I wake up to a hand running lazily through my hair and I snuggle closer to the warm body I seem to be using as both a pillow and duvet. Lips brush my forehead and his free hand wanders down to my hip to stroke slowly across the strip of skin above my boxers where my shirts ridden up.

“Morning love.” I smile, not opening my eyes; instead pressing kisses up from where I’m resting on his chest to just under his jaw. “Q…” I finally open my eyes to find his sky blue ones fixed on me, full of contentment. A year ago I would never have dared dream of this and yet James has been here, whenever he’s been in London, for the last eight months; we’re not perfect, in fact we’re nowhere near, just to start he still sleeps with people on missions and I’m more likely to sleep in the office than our flat, but we work somehow.

I yawn, rolling over to lean up on my elbows and notice light coming in under the curtains, “James, what time is it?”

“About half eight.” His arms slide round my waist and keep me pinned against him as I try to scramble out of bed.

“Let me go, I was meant to be at work half an hour ago.” He just laughs as I continue struggling and suddenly flips us over so I’m flat on my back, pinned there by his weight on top of me. His hands go automatically to my hair, as he leans down to rub his nose against mine before brushing our lips together in an almost kiss. “James, I really need to go.” But I can’t help the quiet giggles from escaping (I will deny that forever) and he knows he has the advantage.

“I called in earlier, and Eve told me you weren’t sleeping properly, or even eating, while I was away.” It’s James fault, if he wasn’t such a danger magnet, I wouldn’t have been at my desk 24/7 keeping track of him. I did eat and sleep, as much as I was able, but my agent always comes first.

“Tea, Bond, now.” He presses a kiss to my temple before sitting back on my hips and staring down at me, tracing his hands down my chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt I’m wearing as pyjamas, to twang the waistband of my boxers. I just roll my eyes and wave in the vague direction of the kitchen. He gives me a soft smile but clambers to his feet and pads towards the door, having to jump to the side as a dark grey blur darts into the room. “Sherly.” I roll onto my side to reach over the side of the bed to scoop up my cat, fondly named after one of my older brothers; James just shakes his head, used to, but not happy with Sherly turning up for early morning cuddles.

I’m almost back to sleep by the time James returns with my Earl Grey; Sherly quietly purring, curled up against my chest, my miniature radiator; he’s someone else not happy with fending for himself for the fast few days. My agent reaches over me to grab my glasses off the bedside table, swapping then for the mug, and attempts to put them on one handed, while I do basically nothing to help, too comfortable wrapped in the duvet to move.

“Love?” He slides in behind me and rests a hand on my hip, slowly rubbing small circles until I roll over to face him, Sherly still wrapped in my arms. Leaning forward, he bushes our noses together and his hand finds mine, squeezing lightly before yanking it back with a grimace. I blink, confused at the loss of contact, until I realise there’s fierce hissing coming from my chest. Just like his namesake, Sherly isn’t too fond of James.

“Shoo.” I get an unimpressed meow, as I sit up to inspect James’ hand, tipping a disgruntled cat onto the bed. It’s only a small scratch to add to the collection, he catches my left hand as I pull back to reach for my scrabble mug and presses a kiss to my ring, smiling lightly. 

It appears to be a plain band set with a tiny sapphire in the centre, chosen to match James’ eyes, but it’s actually a tiny communicator and tracking device, Q-branch prototype. James had one set into a leather bracelet, and so far it has been the only gadget to return from missions unscathed. 

I run a hand through his short hair as he sits up and tugs me against his chest, warming my back as I finally get my tea, and presses lazy kisses the top of my head. “So what am I supposed to do all day?” I am not spending all day in bed with him, much as he’d like to. 

I’m surprised not to get an immediate response, but James just wraps his arms round my waist again and links my free hand with his, humming quietly into my hair. Mission impossible; oh the irony.

Meowing questioningly, Sherly brushes against me, tickling my bare legs, purring in the way that means he’s begging for his breakfast. James points vaguely towards the kitchen and nuzzles my hair, he was like this yesterday too, more cuddly that usual. “I missed you.” I blink as I realise I must have said it out loud.

There’s a few minutes silence as I sip my tea and Sherly finally wanders off towards the kitchen to find some food, before the opening to Bohemian Rhapsody rings through our bedroom. I pull out of James’ arms and reach for my phone as he flops backwards, narrowly missing the headboard, scratched hand over his eyes. 

“Q speaking.” I wearily set my nearly empty mug down on the table.

“Q, there’s someone trying to hac…” The phone’s plucked out of my fingers and I’m once again pushed flat onto the bed, a warm body covering mine. 

“Bond here, Q’s busy, call back tomorrow or, better yet, next week.” He hangs up and props himself up on his elbows, automatically running his hand through my wild hair, he has a weird obsession with my bedhead. “I mean it, no work today.” He leans down to brush our noses together, followed briefly by our lips. 

“What if they need me?”

“They won’t.”

“James…” He cuts short my familiar lecture with another kiss, gentle fingers brushing my head. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your Idiot.”


End file.
